


A Shade Off

by unsettled



Category: Revolver
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not normally the one to do the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shade Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/gifts).



> scrapbullet said: _There's laughter and kiss the cook aprons and Sorter mixing coloureds with the whites in the washing machine til his shirts turn pink, but then there's the fact that Sorter doesn't retire._  
>  How could I resist?

He's not normally the one to do the laundry.

That's not entirely true. While most of the time Billy takes care of it, has Rachel help fold and carry precarious stacks to the bedrooms, sometimes Sorter does his own laundry.

Sometimes, those clothes are unsalvageable. Let them sit too long, and not even bleach will take out the last rust edged stain of blood. At least it's seldom his blood.

But today…

Today was one of those days where Billy rolls over in bed and is silent, even after he's wide awake, staring sullenly at the wall when Sorter touches his shoulder, fingers skittering across skin.

He lets Billy be.

But the laundry isn't going to do itself.

There's a moment of bafflement at the washer's detergent dispenser, too complicated to make any sense, but Sorter hasn't survived all these years without learning at least the basics of doing laundry. But there's still a second of shock, of panic almost, when he glances over at the washer door.

The water is swirling pink, like it's tinged with blood.

That's the worst thing about these new washers. You can't turn them off and start fishing around if you suddenly realize you've left something important in your trouser pocket, or if you need to search for whatever it is that's tainting the water.

It turns out to be Rachel's new dress. Bright red, something soft and swishy, that she'd spun around in for ages, grinning.

Not exactly something Sorter's ever had to deal with before.

His shirts are pink.


End file.
